My feelings for you
by Xxanimefangurl2294xX
Summary: After years of a one-sided love, will Axel finally express those bottled up feelings to Roxas,or will he keep them to himself? Will their friendship blossom into something more?


My feelings for you

An Akuroku Fanfiction

A/N: This is a dedication to my Dear friend Rylie, (you're awesome and I freaking love you: 3) I had so much fun writing this for her and I thought I should upload it too: D Enjoy Guys! Oh and please review! u

**DISCLAIMER**: I do _**not **_OWN Kingdom Hearts or its characters

Sitting together in the grass, the younger of the two glances up at the colorful sky. Once baby blue, now changing into a melody of orange, pink and purple as it transitions from day to night. The soft summer breeze caressing his honey blond spikes whimsically, bringing a smile to the redheaded man's face. The way the blond sat there, looking absolutely serine with his cerulean eyes glistening from the Fading sunlight; it was just simply mesmerizing.

The older man have always had feelings towards his best friend, he watched him grow up into a mature and handsome young man. It seems like it was only yesterday when he fell love with the blond. But he could no longer hide his true feelings, the ones bottled up from years of a one sided love. And no longer could he not have him as his own, it was now or never.

"Isn't the sky just beautiful? How it just changes from one thing to the next, keeping the eye guessing what will happen next. It's rather unpredictable, don't you think?" the young man sighed, still gazing up into the sky.

"Yeah… it is beautiful." The older replied, but in referring to his beloved friend

By this time the sun was long gone, the sky was now completely dark. The two of them sat there, the blond looking away from the sky and down to his friend, was staring at him.

"… uh what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" The younger asked, looking confused as to why his friend seemed so captivated.

"…" The redhead didn't reply, he was too lost in those brilliant cerulean eyes.

"Roxas… we need to talk, about us..."

"What about us, we're best friends right?"

"Of course, but… I don't it can stay like that" sighing the redhead stood up looking away momentarily.

"…. Axel? What do you mean, you don't wanna be friends any mor-"Roxas said softly, head down in fear of a loss of a friend.

"No Roxas… I want us to be… more than just friends..." The redhead sighed loudly; all those built up emotions began to overflow.

There was a long silence before the blonde reacted, fidgeting slightly he stood up, waking up next to the elder.

"A-Axel… what are you sayin-"

Suddenly, Roxas was silenced by a gentle kiss from Axel; it was a soft, innocent and sweet. His soft and supple lips pressed against slightly chapped ones. At the sudden contact, roxas pushed Axel's chest back looking up into intense emerald green.

"w-what… what are you doing?" the blond gasped due to the lack of air his lungs had.

Axel's eyes were focused on the younger's, a mixture of cerulean and emerald settled within their gaze.

"I'm showing you my feelings roxas, I just can't bottle 'em up anymore… just… just let me do this..." the redhead whispered huskily into Roxas' lips, inching closer and closer until they were a few centimeters apart. Axel's hot breath ghosted over the younger's face; the enticing scent of cigarettes and red-hots engulfed the blonde's senses.

It caused the blonde to moan out softly, barely audible or the other to hear. Arms wrapping against the lanky mans neck; tangling his small hands into the mess of crimson spikes. The redhead groaned in approval, pulling Roxas by the waist to deepen the kiss. The once innocent display of kisses, are now growing hungry as time passes.

"A-Axel…Hnn~" Roxas moaned once more only slightly more vocal. The tall redhead traced his tongue across Roxas' plum and supple lips, which sent an erotic chill to run down his spine. Knowing what the man wanted, Roxas granted Axel entrance into his moist cavern.

Their tongues danced together sinfully, the sweetness of cinnamon and the bitterness of the cigarettes mingled in blonde's taste buds; simply arousing. Both males needing oxygen, they separate momentarily locking eyes, panting softly.

"Roxas… I've had feelings for you since day one, when I first laid my eyes on you…. I know its cliche' or whatever… but I love you… so much it hurts sometimes."

The blonde blushed at Axel's words, secretly he has had the same feelings for the redhead, but having a fear of rejection roxas never mentioned the subject. He thought it would always be the same; Axel and Roxas are just Best friends, nothing more nothing less.

"Axe, I-I've… had feelings for you too… it's just I never knew, you liked me like that…" Roxas whispered softly, blushing at the fact the older was admitting his feelings to him, it was a lot to take it; he wanted to faint.

"Roxas..." Axel grabs the blond's hand in his, placing them against his chest, right near his heart

" you're the one that makes my heartbeat, without you... it wouldn't exist" gazing intently into cerulean, the taller of the two leans down to capture those soft lips once more.

The moon is high in the sky, the pale moonlight illuminates the passion of the two, both in a trance of newly expressed love as the night continues.

*(*(*(*(*((*(*(*(*(*(*(**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*(*(*(*

Alright Review if you'd like to see a lemon after this ;D


End file.
